Fraccion Feelings
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: When Tesra gets hurt what does Nnoitra do? Why is Harribel here? and apache?sunsun? and mila rose? lol find out! NnoixTes AviXFin slight


"N-n-Nnoitra….sama…" the blond said as he fell forward. Nnoitra gasped as his fraccion laid on the ground. Nnoitra and Tesra were fighting hollows at almost vasto lorde level. Nnoitra could have handled them but he got caught off guard. Now he was looking down as the gigantic saw blade hollow laughed.

"Heheheh….he died" the hollow laughed and proceeded to attack again. Nnoitra caught the attack with ease and the hollow gasped.

"You hurt my fraccion; you touched my fraccion…YOU FUCKING LOOKED AT MY TESRA!" Nnoitra yelled and released Santa Teresa. The hollow gasped but had no chance to look away or even attack because he was cut into 6 pieces. Nnoitra rage continued as he slashed away with strength he never thought he had. Hollows cowered and tried to flee but none escaped his rage, He had gone completely insane and all he saw was red. Blood and body parts flew as limbs were detached and bodies were falling into pieces.

As Nnoitra found nothing else to slash he remembered…TESRA! He stopped and he returned to his original form, his uniform torn and drenched in crimson. The tall man cursed and scooped up the bloody Tesra. Nnoitra still felt his pulse and darted off towards Las Noches. Szayel better help him or he'd be the first to kill!

'_Damn it! Why the fuck did you jump in front of me! I never wanted you to get hurt! Idiot!' _

Nnoitra felt the blond breathe and then suddenly cough out spurting blood onto his shirt.

"Tesra!"

"N-n-n-Nnoitra~Sama…"

"Shut up idiot! Don't talk! Son of a bitch you better not die on me, idiot!" Nnoitra yelled as Tesra looked at his face.

"i-im fine…nn-nnoi-"

"Shut up Tesra! Don't talk anymore!" Nnoitra said angry and Tesra kept on wondering why his master was so mad and…worried?

As the 5th came in the reach of the great massive structure, he spotted the third and her fraccion. He cursed because his legs momentarily gave in and he slumped down with Tesra in his arms.

"Harribel~Sama! Look its Nnoitra!" Sun-Sun said with a shocked toned. Not for the 5th but for his fraccion. The four turned and quickly sonido'ed to them.

"Nnoitra what happened?" Harribel said as she slightly gasped.

"Tch, Stupid Tesra got attacked by a hollow. Idiot tried to help me" Nnoitra growled as Harribel looked wide eyed.

"Harribel~Sama Szayel left moments ago through the garganta" Mila Rose said worriedly.

"What!" Nnoitra spit out in anger.

"What do we do? We can't let Tesra~Kun die man!" Apache screamed as Sun-Sun made a quick inspection.

"I might not know a lot but if you get him to our quarters I could try and heal him" Sun-Sun said looking at Harribel. The busty blond nodded and she was about to take Tesra from the 5th but he backed up and glared.

"No one touches him yet, I'll take him" the stubborn man said as Harribel nodded and helped him up, he shrugged off her help and despite his muscles burning he dashed towards the 3th's quarters. Closely behind them were Harribel, Sun-Sun, Apache and Mila Rose.

"Sun-Sun, you go do your best alright?"

"Hai, Harribel~Sama"

"Mila Rose, you go to the study and get a book on first aid, they are most likely in the front ok?"

"Hai, Harribel~Sama"

"Apache, you're coming with me to get supplies for Sun-Sun ok?"

"Hai, Harribel~Sama!"

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

Nnoitra was now sitting in a chair across Tesra's body and Sun-Sun, whom was now trying to remove Tesra's shirt. The green haired girl gasped as she saw the cut. If she did not get to this quick he would die in moments.

"What's the matter girl?" Nnoitra said angered and concerned. Sun-Sun took a breath and began to talk as she folded up her long sleeves.

"His Condition, this cut is wide and mediocre in depth; I have to start right away"

"Then why don't you?" he screamed as she was about to explain but Harribel and Apache walked in with hands full of items.

"Here you go" Apache said as she quickly grabbed some strange liquid. She poured some on a cloth she got and cleaned the wound. Tesra could be seen wincing and eventually crying out in pain.

"Yo bitch watch the fuck out!" Nnoitra yelled again as Sun-Sun ignored him and kept working. Apache was standing next to her and before the tall man could do anything Harribel stood above him.

"Here, clean yourself up and let Sun-Sun do what she can" the blond said as Nnoitra grabbed the cloth and wiped his face.

"So tell me why did Tesra~Kun try to help?"

"He jumped in front of me when I got hit"

"Mmhhhmmm I guess he does care" Harribel hummed out.

"hm?"

"Well you see, as you know Tesra likes to talk to me and my fraccion, and well he asked us something that I had a simple answer to, but I never thought he would take it so seriously"

"What the hell did you tell him you crazy bitch!" Nnoitra yelled mad that this woman would cause his fraccion to make such a grave decision! Harribel looked calm and held her hand up, the 5th growled and again glared.

Sun-Sun now sighed and stood up. Apache helped collect all the items and stood next to her as they stood by their master.

"Ok Nnoitra we've done most of what we can do" Sun-Sun said as Apache cut in.

"Yeah you snake so be fucking grateful, tch"

"Girls" the blond said as Nnoitra growled.

"Thanks I guess" he said and tried to stand up but fell back towards the chair.

"Damn it" he cried out as Mila Rose entered.

"Harribel~Sama! Szayel is back and I informed him, he'll be here any minute" the Amazonian woman said as she tried to catch her breath. Mila Rose looked at Tesra, he was now wrapped in a white cloth stopped his bleeding and his expression looked calm.

"He is ok right?" Mila asked as Sun-Sun nodded and Apache huffed.

"Of course milk jugs! We don't screw up like you"

"What was that you butch?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What's the matter can't handle that you look like a man?"

"Will you too please stop your annoying" Sun-Sun said rolling her eyes as the other two began bickering at her.

"Ladies" Harribel said making the women stop quarreling.

"tch! Shit!" Nnoitra clutched his side, his muscles were ripping and in extreme burning.

Szayel entered with Lumina and Verona as he gasped. Nnoitra looked at the scientist and coughed up some blood.

"My, what happened?" the man asked as Harribel answered.

"Hollows attacked Nnoitra and Tesra~Kun. Nnoitra was fine but his fraccion wasn't and Nnoitra fought off all of the hollows himself. Also he used his sonido to his extent from his battle to Las Noches" the busty woman said as Szayel walked over to the sleeping blond.

"Mhm? Who did this?" he asked as he inspected how this person dealt with the wound.

"Sun-Sun" the 3rd answered.

"Well…she did a decent job his wounds are already healing and I'd say he's on his way to recovery"

"Good job Sun-Sun"

"Thank you Harribel~Sama"

"Great I'll just take him now" Nnoitra tried again to get up but failed. Szayel snickered and helped the gigantic man up.

"You infernal idiot, come ill heal you then you'll return for Tesra~Kun" the pink haired man scoffed and took Nnoitra out. The other male could not argue because truthfully his body was aching like mad. As the males left, Apache looked at her master.

"Harribel~Sama, did we go too far?"

"I think so…I never knew Tesra~Kun was so adamant about his feelings towards Nnoitra"

"Tsk poor boy, he might get hurt…that bastard Nnoitra isn't the most sensitive guy" Mila Rose scoffed.

"Not precisely, think about it…Nnoitra rushed over here to save him…I think he does care" Sun-Sun said as she left for the bathroom to clean her hands.

"Mmhhhmmm, we'll just have to wait till he wakes up" Harribel sat and looked at the blond.

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

Tesra's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head hurt and the pain in my chest hurt but not badly. I looked at the white ceiling and noticed I must be in Las Noches….Mhm…Nnoitra! I thought and whipped my head to see the 2nd and 3rd playing chess.

"Harribel, he's up" Baraggan said as he moved his king. Harribel looked and got up.

"Tesra~Kun, are you alright?"

"H-Hai Harribel~Sama… where is Nnoitra~Sama?" I asked with a tinge of fear. She sighed and sat.

"He's fine. As soon as he got healed by Szayel, he rushed here and stayed with you the whole night…but that was yesterday, and Aizen gave him an urgent mission that he wanted to deny but took anyways" She stated and went back to Baraggan. I felt so relieved that he was fine, but then again I was worried that he rushed to see me…did I do something wrong? Oh well I have to get up and do my normal chores. As I began to get up Baraggan talked in a loud and demanding voice.

"Oi, little kid…where do you think you're going?" I looked at him and neither where looking this way, both concentrated on the game. I gulped and sat up, or tried and ended up leaning on my elbow.

"Sorry, Segundo…Tercera…I must do my daily chores"

"Hm? Not in that condition Tesra~Kun"

"B-but Harribe-"

"No."

"Barrag-"

"Checkmate" Harribel said as Baraggan tsk'ed.

"Then what will I do?"

"Rest" they both said and I sighed and laid back down and closing my eyes.

When I awoke again I was surprised to find my friends there, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. Mila was the first to notice me.

"Tesra~Kun! You ok?" the girl smiled and ran towards me. Apache and Sun-Sun not too far behind. I smiled meekly and nodded. I felt like I had a burst of energy, but no I would wait until they all left to get up and do my chores.

"Thanks you guys, how did I end up here? Harribel~Sama didn't say anything" I asked as he tried to sit up.

"Well thanks to this snobby bitch your all healthy" Apache said lightly punching Sun Sun's arm. Sun-Sun scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" I asked as Sun-Sun nodded behind her sleeve. I smiled gratefully and heard the door open, letting Harribel come out.

"Ladies come on, Aizen~Sama gave us a mission"

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Tesra~Kun, before we go….why did you jump in front of that hollow for Nnoitra? " Harribel said as she watched me blush and look down.

"Oh…so you all know?" the ladies nodded. "Well, after I talked to you guys I was really thinking about it and human sacrifice is useful…I did protect him that day" I smiled as Mila Rose clenched her fists.

"TCH! IDOIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR THAT ASS OF AN ESPADA!" Before Harribel got a chance to calm her, I smiled and looked up.

"But I love him" I said as the women all looked shocked. Even Sun-Sun dropped her hand from her mouth and gasped.

"Y-You do?" Apache said as the shock made me drop a little in fear of rejection. Harribel's eyes softened and put her hand on my shoulder reassuring him it would be ok.

"It's ok Tesra….It really is" the 3rd said and made me feel good about myself. I looked past her and clearly saw the other three girls smile and give me reassuring looks.

"Well then Tesra~chan were going to have to play dress up with you" Mila Rose smirked evilly making me blush.

"And make you pretty" Apache added with an evil giggle.

"That's Right" the quiet one narrowed her eyes with a deceptive smile.

I panicked as the girls slowly approached. Harribel halted them I thought I was safe.

"You can do as you like when we return" I died a little inside "but now we have a mission so let's go" the third commanded as her fraccion nodded and left. "Oh and Findor will be here to company you" she said before her departure.

I smiled at the shut door. The third and her fraccion were always nice to me, they were like my family. Nnoitra was like my idol. Nnoitra was my reason for living before I met him I thought that my life was just another meaningless one of a subordinate. But when I offered to be Nnoitra's fraccion and he accepted it made my life. He hated fraccions and usually mutilated any who offered. Yet he chose me and let me go under his wing….he was awesome, powerful and sexy. Oh! I forgot! Findor~san is coming. He's been with Avirama for many years, and their really happy. The first gay couple in Hueco Mundo, Tsk as if! Like Luppi and Grimmjow don't have something going…any who i'll ask him what to do.

I suddenly glanced up as Findor made his way over to me. Findor was pretty, not even handsome just PRETTY. His smile made things all happy and joyful. His blond locks were 3 times more vibrant and luscious than mine…he was a catch and I could see what Avirama saw in him.

"Ah Tesra, I heard what happened"

"Hello Findor and you did?"

"Yup it's going around everywhere in the fortress, Baraggan~Sama told us and Ggio told me to give you this" the blond said pulling out a small trinket of some sort that resembled a small cat.

"Heheheh yeah I know I have no Idea how that's suppose to help but he insisted"

"That's ok I like it"I said smiling at him. As minutes passed I began to wonder if I should discuss the matter with Findor, after all if anyone would know, it would be him.

"Hey Findor…"

"Hm?"

"How did-I mean when did you know you were in love with Avirama?" I said a little embarrassed trying to look away. I heard him laugh and looked at him as he leaned one hand on the bed and the other flipped his hair back.

"Well the first time I knew was when Baraggan chose us to be in the same Fraccion. Avirama and I were out in Las Noches when he blurted it out and began to do his cheer about him able to do it" he chuckled "but Avirama was great when he told me I told him back and we've been happy ever since"

I smiled at the warm aura the blond set off until….

"And then we had sex for like 4 hours straight! Talk about manly GOD that man practically buried me in the sand, the sweat and musk consumed us and he just kept going and going until my legs just gave out" Findor laughed as my face felt hot and getting hotter.

"Ano so you're….bottom?"

"Yup Avirama doesn't let me be top, his masculinity is at stake and he is so prideful" the blond scoffed and then looked at me with amazement.

"Wait….does Tesra~Chan have a loverrr?"

"W-what! N-no! I-I mean he doesn't know…" I was embarrassed, I didn't expect for Findor to be so BLUNT, couldn't he just be discreet?

"Well is he going to know?"

"Probably not, he doesn't like me the same way…"

"well in that case I say that you don't say anything unless he asks, can't go around lying to everyone….but Tesra are you sure he doesn't feel the same?"

"Yeah….."

"Can I ask who it is?"Findor said with this cat like purr that again made me feel hot in the face….again.

"Well…you can't tell anyone, even Avirama"

"Ok"

"…..it's Nnoitra~Sama"

"Mhm….that's all well and good but...isn't he….an ass to everyone?"

"Well yeah….but he's different around me"

"Well if it's what you want then I'm good with it" I looked up and saw Findor smile and that made me smile a little. But there was one thing that still bothered me.

"How did…..Baraggan react to you and Avirama?"

"Baraggan really didn't care he told us as long as it didn't interfere with our own skills as his fraccion he did not care"

"So everyone reacted ok with it?"

"Well yeah…..no one in Las Noches really had a problem with it, that I know of anyways"

"Oh that's good"

"Mhm…well I know one thing for sure"

"What's that?"

"Nnoitra is a power top so forget everything about trying to fuck him cause It aint never gonna happen" Findor laughed as I barely passed out from embarrassment.

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

Nnoitra POV

'Stupid hollows, stupid Aizen,' I fucking hated everything now…..Tsk, stupid Tesra. Can't let that idiot slip up again.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nnoitra do you know why Tesra is so weak now?" Szayel that weird and queer fruit asked me._

"_Tsk no I don't"_

"_The hollow you to faced had dangerously high levels of poison and you both got it in your blood streams"_

"_Then why the fuck am I ok?"_

"_You're and Espada idiot, he just your fraccion, you push him like you think he's on your level"_

"_I know that….he'll be fine…."_

"_Actually, Aizen was talking about moving some people and Tesra might be a new member of Harribel's Fraccion"_

"_WHAT?" I Couldn't Fucking believe it the fucking bitch was trying to steal MY fraccion! MY TESRA! I'll kill her before that happens._

"_Calm down Aizen said he just wants what's best for Te-"_

"_ILL DECIDE WHATS BEST FOR HIM!...Tsk leme go I gotta see MY fraccion…."_

Why the hell is he being transferred…..I mean I know I'm a sadistic ass and hate everyone but Tesra's different. And maybe Tesra decided to transfer….Tsk idiot! Swinging Santa Teresa again I was done, all the hollows where dead….I just thought of that image when I saw their blood. The image of my blond subordinate dying….and it made me feel awkward and weird. Tsk whatever I'll just head back, there's nothing to do here anyways.

On the way back I kept on thinking on a lot of things….Tesra, and why he wants to leave…I should make him tell me…another thing that's bothering me is him sexually…..has he had sex yet….and with who? If he has I have a strong will to kill them….I must be infatuated with….Tsk to be honest I'm not that detested, but this is the first male I've had a thing for. Usually I'd screw some random chick that looked like she had something going if not just a quick fuck and just leave her. Menoly and Loly? Pft those flat chested whores, I might as well be doing a guy. By the time I had realized that those to sluts were one of my lowest points I notice I was already in Las Noches.

Heading towards my quarters I decide to stop by Tesra's room to check up on him. I knock on the door and nothing….I knock again and still nothing, deciding that he's asleep I go inside. Entering, I don't see him and I question it but soon realize he's in the bathroom taking a shower. Mhhmmmm being me ofcourse I'm going to see him. I peek in the door and fall back with flushed cheeks and blood gushing down my nose, not bothering to even wipe it I continue to feast my eyes upon his little body. His flawless smooth body made me water a smidge.

Tesra's body looked so….feminine! It was attractive because he didn't look like a girl because he had a hint of muscles but his curves and smoothness made want to touch it! Tsk guess I'll have to be happy with just loo- what the hell…is he masturbating! I couldn't believe it! No way in hell! The innocent little Tesra jerks off huh….mhm valuable information…shit I didn't notice I was getting 'exited' Tsk shit I better leave before he realizes I'm here.

Quietly slipping out I decide to first go to my room. The problem I have now must be handled….immediately, well here goes another cold shower.

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

The blond fraccion got bored and since no one was there with him he decided to go and do his chores. First was cleaning Nnoitra's room. Making his way over there he was stopped by a monstrously loud voice.

"TESRA~CHAN~~~~~!" Mila Rose shrieked out as Tesra turned around.

"Hey you guys"

"Don't hey you guys us why are you up?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see if nnoit-"

"Tesra" Harribel interrupted.

"Tesra be careful on how you approach Nnoitra…he is on the ill mannered side."

"I know Harribel~Sama…and I will"

"Tch no worries if that jerk off hurt you then I'll just set him straight!" Apache huffed.

"Oh yeah look at you being all tough even though he's an Espada and you're a fraccion" Sun-Sun rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Shaddap you snobby bitch!"

"Oh wow that's a comeback"

"Will you two shut up? Can't you see Tesra~Chan could get like totally raped by Nnoitra! It's not about you two!" Mila Rose Yelled as Tesra blushed and Sun-Sun huffed.

"Well who cares you'll be there to catch it all so you'll just give me the pictures later"

"Hey WHAT THE HELL! YOU BITCH YOU GIVE HER PICTURES? YOU MAKE ME BUY EM!"Apache growled as Mila Rose stood her ground.

"Pft that's cause you pissed me off before you asked me you skinny bitch!"

"So I could have gotten that one of Grimmjow and Luppi for free?" Apache yelled as Harribel sighed and placed her hand on the young blonds' shoulder as the other three started a bickering war.

"Remember if you have the urge to switch we're always here"

Just as Tesra saw the kindness in Harribel's eyes he heard a loud shriek. Harribel drew her sword as Nnoitra appeared and charged at the 3rd with killing intent. Harribel's Fraccion Gasped 'Harribel~Sama!' and began to charge at him.

"You Wench! I'll gut you alive before you take away Tesra!" Nnoitra shouted but Harribel narrowed her eyes.

"Nnoitra~Sama! Stop! She just offered me a place to stay!"

"WHY!" he said retreating Santa Teresa from Harribel.

"b-because…"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" the blond Shouted and made Nnoitra gasp a little. Harribel and her fraccion were ready for anything a sudden attack on Tesra or for them to have sex right now.

Nnoitra stayed quiet for a long time and in a way Harribel's heart ached for the boy because Tesra started to chuckle.

"U-umm its ok Nnoitra~Sama you don't have to love me back, you can just pretend this never happened! Hahahaha" he said as he tried to laugh things off but tears started streaming down his face. Tesra's heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his body and stopped on. He tried to cover it up and failed miserably for Nnoitra's silence killed him the most.

"Tesra~Kun" Sun-Sun said as Apache shrieked.

"You ass! Tesra deserves better than you!"

"Tch! HELL YEAH! We'll take him!" Mila Rose said just as angry. Before any of them could do anything Nnoitra had picked up Tesra and threw him over his shoulder.

"Tia Harribel…..dont come near MY Tesra" he said as he sonido'ed away.

"Harribel~Sama! We gotta do somethi-"Apache said as she was halted by the third's hand.

"I don't think we need to Apache" and as the third said that her fraccion stayed in confusion.

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

"Nnoitra~Sama! Please! Put me down" the blond blushed as he suddenly felt a hand caress his bottom. The blond blushed squealing out a weak moan and Nnoitra just smirked. The tall Arrancar kept walking as people kept staring. Luppi just looked with his mouth opened wide, while entering Grimmjow's room. Yammy grunted as his dog yelped. Tesra kept blushing as many Arrancars whistled and some even cheered. Upon reaching his room Nnoitra slammed the door open, with a stuttering Tesra on his shoulder he slammed it back closed. Roughly the 5th threw Tesra on the bed.

"Nnoi-"

"Strip Tesra" the man said with a devilish smile and pulled a chair, setting it right at the foot of the bed. Nnoitra sat on the chair leaning back with his elbow on top of the chair. Tesra grew nervous by his master's command. Did this mean that…..he didn't really know so he did as he was told. The young blond male took of his coat, followed by his shirt then pants. When only his undergarments remained Nnoitra began to feast on the milky smooth skin his fraccion had. Tesra started feeling uneasy at the idea of Nnoitra still looking at him and only him. Tesra was embarrassed and hesitated to remove his underwear.

"Do I r-really have to?"

"It's an order"

Tesra bit his lip and took off his underwear. Nnoitra smirked at the lack of hair down there and the youthful organ springing to life. 'Tsk that dirty Tesra well lets how much he can entertain me'

"Tesra masturbate"

At this the blonde looked up wide eyed with a stray of crimson dashed over his cheeks.

"W-what!"

"Masturbate or I'll do something to you" Nnoitra said in a voice that made Tesra nervous. Deciding not to take chances with Nnoitra he grabbed his length and stroked it. Slowly the blonds' movements fastened and Nnoitra licked his lips. He saw pre cum spread all over his hands and member and his ministrations fastened again.

"Tesra you're so wet"

"Don't say things like that" the blond panted and Nnoitra smiled. Tesra looked awestruck; being this the first time he saw his master smile. Not losing his craving to release he kept on going though. He huffed a little and again signaling he was about to explode then Nnoitra stopped him.

"Nnoi-"

And then Tesra almost fainted. Nnoitra just connected their lips. Tesra felt the soft touch of his master's velvety lips. He melted and as Nnoitra penetrated his lips with his tongue he moaned in the kiss and orgasmed staining his stomach and Nnoitra's uniform. Nnoitra pulled away and the blond looked up.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, you're not the only one who…is kinda….sorta…well ya fucking know" he said having a hard time explaining his emotions. Tesra smiled and threw his arms around Nnoitra's neck kissing him. Nnoitra smirked and kissed back harshly grabbing Tesra's back side. Tesra enjoyed his masters ministrations as he rubbed him rear tenderly and smoothly. Breaking apart Tesra moaned a little as Nnoitra continued rubbing and groping.

"You're such a screamer Tesra, I never knew"

"i-im sorry"

"Tch! don't apologize, I like it"

Continuing his evil ministrations, Nnoitra began to penetrate and finger the blonds' rear earring a sharp noise from Tesra. The blond began to blush a heavy ruby color as he contracted and tightened his anus, squeezing the life out of the 5th Espadas fingers. Sloshing around in the moist and hot caver made Nnoitra curse and retrieve his fingers.

"Sorry Tesra I have no time to be all lovey dovey"

With that simple warning he picked the blond up and inserted his manhood inside the petite Arrancar. Tesra wrapped his legs against the pale slim waist and cried out as his lower regions felt like rusty turning iron gears constricting with pain. Though Nnoitra saw the boy shed a tear he apologized and continued to thrust inside. Tesra tried not concentrating on the pulsating organ inside of him and began thinking about how Nnoitra's attitude changed. He began to think about the fact that the person he most admired was with him, and that he accepted his love. Tesra shed a tear of happiness and clenched harder to Nnoitra. With the swelling of emotions going on in his chest Tesra did the most uncharacteristic thing, He looked at Nnoitra grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Nnoitra gasped at the sudden bluntness the little fraccion showed but used the all mighty skilled tongue to devour the blond. Tesra moaned and broke apart with a slight smidge of saliva trailing down his mouth.

"Tsk you really are something Tesra" the Espada smirked as he continued thrusting upwards, Tesra's inside kept clamming down and sucking the life out of his manhood.

Tesra felt his already hat face get hotter and could only gasp out more moans and slight attempts at saying Nnoitra's name. Nnoitra felt the beginning of his orgasm but bit his lip "this is going to last Damn It!" he thought as he walked over and pressed the blond up against the wall.

Tesra gasped suddenly and tightened his hole tighter, making Nnoitra curse and let small amounts of cum drip out of his member, making Tesra's insides feel even more lubricated. The little blond fraccion had enough of the lustful torture and beckoned his master for release. With an evil smirk the tall man denied his and warned him this was just the beginning.

NnoiTesx0x0x0x0

"Move it you cow!"

"Shhhssshh! Shut up you flat chested bitch! They'll catch us!"

"You two are such imbeciles"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Ehrm"

Mila Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache looked up from their small quarrel to see a smirking Nnoitra with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"I suggest you three run along before I cero each and every one of you"

"But! But! Nnoitra! You-" Apache was cut off and Mila Rose barked as the tall 5th took the camera she wielded from her.

"Oh yeah this is mine and I suggest you 3 forget what you saw, my fraccion's body is mine and mine alone"

With that the Espada oh so rudely slammed the door shut and left the 3 women stand there in the silent hallway. Apache began to curse and throw fists in the air. Mila Rose clutched her fist and swore revenge against the evil Espada. Sun-Sun however, began to giggle as she watched a small camera. The other two went to see what their team mate was laughing about. The two dropped to the floor, blood gushing down their faces as they saw the contents of the camera. Apparently, Sun-Sun had placed a camera inside the 5ths room, and now she was watching Nnoitra passionately make love to his new lover.

"Y-you cleaver-"

"Sun-Sun I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Apache screamed throwing herself at her and hugging her. Sun-Sun snickered and said something smug which did not go unheard by Apache, receiving a wave of insults. Harribel leaned against the pillar and sighed. She had known everything her fraccion did… well might as well let them be they seem like their actually enjoying each other for once. The tall blond sighed and slowly walked away from the three feasting at the camera's projections.


End file.
